Aeipathy
by demonsrunwhenagoodmangoestowar
Summary: After successfully saving Sirius from dying, Sirius saves Harry, adopts him, kidnaped Remus and moved to Japan. Harry is willing to do anything to be 'Just Harry' even if that means he can barely speak Japanese and have to learn volleyball.


Black smoke like clouds came from every direction, slowly covering his vision till he can't see anything but the faint glow of the prophecy. He could hear his friends around him. Grunting. Struggling. Why did I drag them here again? he asked himself. Oh yes, he remembers. It's because he's a fucking idiot that can't tell dream from reality. Harry slowly started to kneel, until eventually, he was on the ground. Clutching the glowing orb in his hand, in his other, his wand was equally gripped tight. Ready to fight off any assault of spells coming his way.

Slowly the black clouds cleared away leaving him alone on the ground. Looking up slightly he took gasps of air and quickly pushed himself up. Turning he saw his friends being held by Death Eaters, each had wands pointed at the neck or head. He could hear muffled struggling and a pained whimper. The situation was dire and he doesn't really have a way out yet, he needed to think.

He stilled slightly and turned when he heard the soft thumps of footsteps "Did you actually believe, or were you truly naive enough to think, that you stood a chance? Against us?'' Lucius Malfoy asked. Turning to me swiftly he continued "I'll make this simple for you Potter,'' He held out the palm of his hand "Give me the prophecy. Now. Or watch your friends die.''

But Harry did not have to think; there was no choice. The prophecy felt so much heavier the longer as time went on. He turned to look at his friends, their eyes showed desperation and fear. "Don't give it to him Harry.'' Neville's words echoed around the big empty room. Bellatrix shushed him and pushed her wand deeper into his neck. Looking at the orb, then to Lucius. He had no choice, he clenched his teeth and reluctantly handed it into Malfoy's open palm.

Harry watched as the glowing orb start to dim. In the back of his mind, he idly wondered why that would happen.

Smirking slightly Lucius held the now dim orb up as if it was some sort of higher being. A sudden white light poured into the dim room before quickly diminishing, Harry ignored the man standing right in front of him in favor to stare at the man over his shoulder. Lucius furrowed his brows and slowly turned around. "Step away from my Godson,'' Sirius said before swiftly punching Malfoy in the face. The force of the punch sent him roughly to the ground with a grunt of pain. The Prophecy flew out of his hand and straight to the ground, Malfoy tried to catch it but alas, it fell to the floor and shattered. A pearly-white figure with hugely magnified eyes rose into the air, unnoticed by any but them. Malfoy could see its mouth moving, but in all the crashes and screams and yells surrounding them, not one word of the prophecy could he hear. The figure stopped speaking and dissolved into nothingness.

Suddenly the place begins to flood with bright white light. The light aimed for the Death Eaters, hitting them into the wall and onto the floor, some turned into the black smoke clouds and flew off. Suddenly four more people were in the room: Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley. They stood on the altar by The Veil in a tight circle formation, each member were covering their backs from any attacks. Quickly the Death Eaters let go of the captured children in favor for firing spells at the Order members instead.

The children ran off following Tonks out of the room. Harry saw Ron guide Ginny and Hermoine towards the wall, slowing and speeding up as if he can't decide who to protect more.

Sirius grabbed Harry on the back of his jacket and hauled him off and away from the fight, they stood in the shadows of the almost barren room. "Now listen to me,'' Sirius said pulling Harry's attention to him "I want you to take the others and get out of here.'' Harry pursed his lips thinking the situation through. If he did as he asked, Sirius may not survive. But if he stayed he would take up all of Sirius's attention and therefore not have the full focus of keeping himself alive. But Remus is here, a little voice whispered in the back of his head Sirius would focus on him too.

Harry pursed his lips and nodded firmly once, a plan was beginning to form. Sirius smiled as Harry turned to walk off, keeping to the shadowed areas. Sirius ran towards Bellatrix, who was standing near The spells were fired at each other. Sirius and Bellatrix were now dueling.

Before completely leaving the area of The Veil Harry turned around, feeling an urgency to see what would go on. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her. ''Come on, you can do better than that!'' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. He ducked again as the second red light flew past him. Then suddenly he was falling. Time, seemed to slow for Harry as he watched his Godfather fall his body curved in a graceful arc as he fell. Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream. With a gut wrenching feeling Harry wished, no wanted. Harry wanted his Godfather next to him at this very moment.

The space where his Godfather was falling was now barren and the in space beside him stood Sirius. Well, he was falling back still. But he was still beside him and that was all that mattered. Quickly picking up Sirius Harry held up his hand and placed his index finger over his lips, indicating for him to be quiet. Sirius nodded.

Green light flared from the fireplace as Dumbledore stepped out quietly, the angry sizzling pop of the fire was unheard due to the sheer volume of the fight. He walked almost soundlessly. Suddenly a loud crack was heard and suddenly a bald man stood next to Bellatrix she had not moved away from the Veil. The man was tall, pale, had slits in his nostrils instead of an actual nose - which oddly reminded him of a snake- and piercing bloody red eyes.

The fighting suddenly came to a halt as they noticed the two new figures in the room. Dumbledore solemnly looked at the pale man "Tom my boy this has to stop.'' Harry's eyes widened. That's Voldermort? Bloody hell he let himself go... Harry thought while staring oddly at the man. Suddenly he smirked. Perfect. Now he just needed to get closer, Harry cast a quiet **Silencio** to his feet to quiet his foot steps and slowly crept over near The Veil.

Voldemort hissed "You dare call me that name you old cot?'' He raised his wand at Dumbledore "I'll show you.'' Quickly before Voldemort can do more damage, Harry raised his wand to Voldemort then muttered " **Flipendo**.'' while doing the appropriate hand motions. Swiftly a light blue streak of light exited his wand and hit Bellatrix in the back - she let out a small gasp of surprise as she fell forwards and into Voldemort, who had been too preoccupied with Dumbledore to do much else than fall. The audience around them watched as they both fell through the shimmering silver-black curtains and quickly faded into nothing.

It was calm for a small beat, then there was chaos. The Death Eaters tried to disapparate but the Order members in the room quickly stunned them. The Death Eaters now lay on the ground in disoriented heaps. Harry turned around to see Sirius standing not too far behind him with his mouth wide open. Suddenly loud screeching of pain filled the room as what could be described as five dark spirits flew in one by one, they struggle fruitlessly as they get pulled through The Veil.

A searing hot pain shot up his head like fire, once, twice, then it exploded in his head with a blinding whiteness as the fifth spirit entered The Veil. He cringed. It made him dizzy, it made him reel. I could have sworn I was standing up before, why am I on the ground? The pain was like needles that had been dipped in alcohol had been jammed from his brain through his skull. It seemed like something is trying to escape.

Harry's skin changed slowly, turning paler as the seconds passed by. As if he'd been painted with white - even his lips were barely there. He stumbled forwards then suddenly he crumpled like a puppet suddenly released of their strings.

Notes:

Aeipathy  
An enduring and consuming passion.

Myötähäpeä  
A secondhand embarrassment (personal embarrassment one feels on account of and for another who is making a fool of him or herself), vicarious embarrassment.

I understand that the time lines do not make sense what so ever, so that's the reason why I'm bumping up Harry's time line to the one in Haikyuu!


End file.
